Skin cleansing compositions are required to exhibit good lathering and to provide an excellent feeling in use. For example, JP-A-2006-206443 discloses that a skin cleansing composition, which contains a phosphate ester salt-type surfactant containing myristylphospholic acid ester salt, myristic acid or myristyl alcohol, and water and has a slightly acidic property, gives little skin irritation, shows good foamability, and produces fine, creamy and lubricious foam, and provides an excellent feeling in use. JP-A-2003-212733, on the other hand, discloses a hair cleansing composition, which contains an anionic surfactant having sulfuric acid residual groups, a higher alcohol having 10 to 14 carbon atoms and a cationic polymer, has good foamability and high-lubricity foam quality upon washing and smooth touch upon rinsing, and hence, is excellent feeling in use.
These cleansing compositions are, however, still not fully satisfactory in washing the body with comfort despite the availability of fine and creamy foam because, when washing the body with a cleansing means such as a nylon towel, foam can be hardly created from the nylon towel or the like.
Certain methods are known for the creation of fine foam, including the use of a long-chain surfactant and the addition of a liquid oil ingredient. These approaches make it possible to produce fine foam, but are still not fully satisfactory in washing the body with comfort because they lead to a reduction of foam volume.